24fandomcom-20200223-history
Richard Burgi
Montclair, New Jersey, USA | role = Kevin Carroll}} :"I liked the ''24 script, which is why I was so passionate about it... They offered me the role of Alan York and I said, “Yep! Love it!” And then when I saw where they were going with it, I thought, “This could go either way. It could be really, really dark and taken down a rough road and be on the receiving end of criticism about its content, or it could break new ground.”"'' :— [http://www.24spoilers.com/2006/04/28/richard-burgi-original-choice-jack-bauer/ Richard Burgi on the appealing scripts for 24] Richard William Burgi played Kevin Carroll in Season 1 of 24. Biography and career Richard Burgi was born in Montclair, New Jersey in a musical family. His father was a drummer and his mother was a singer. His brother Chuck is a professional drummer, who toured most notably with Ritchie Blackmore's Rainbow from 1983 to 1984, and again from 1995 to the band's dissolution in 1997. However, Burgi's interests were with theater, and participated in community plays when he was a youth. Burgi has been working steadily in the industry since the latter half of the 1980s, when he landed his first full-time role on NBC's Another World. After that, he has starred in shows like As the World Turns, Matlock, Mann & Machine (with John Hawkes), Who's the Boss, and Seinfeld (with Jesse D. Goins). In 1994 he had a recurring role on Viper, and the lead in One West Waikiki playing Detective Mack Wolfe (with Michael O'Neill, Tamlyn Tomita, and Tony Plana). When the show was canceled, he landed another lead role on The Sentinel (with Tamlyn Tomita). At the time, he also starred on It's True (with Jude Ciccolella), Touched by an Angel, and Just Shoot Me. In 2000, Burgi had another lead on The District (with Michelle Forbes, Roshawn Franklin, Tanya Wright, and Kevin Fry). After his appearance on 24, he starred on Judging Amy (with Gregory Itzin), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, and Firefly (with Daniel Bess, Gregory Itzin and Gina Torres). In 2004, he started appearing on Desperate Housewives. A year later he had one of the leads in Point Pleasant. Although the latter was canceled after one season, he appeared in the former until Season 6, along with Ricardo Antonio Chavira and Doug Savant. Burgi also appeared in Las Vegas, Big Shots (with Paul Blackthorne), Nip/Tuck, Eyes (with Phillip Rhys), and Harper's Island. His multiple film roles include Message from Nam (with Nicholas Guest), Payback (with C. Thomas Howell), Wheelmen (with Ping Wu), In Her Shoes (with Eric Balfour, Cameron Diaz and Toni Collette), Fun with Dick and Jane (with Jim Carrey), Cellular (with Kim Basinger and Al Sapienza), and Shanghai Red. Burgi married Lori Kahn in 1995 but they divorced. They had two sons together, Jack and Samuel. In 2012, Burgi married Liliana Lopez. Role on 24 Burgi played the role of Kevin Carroll during Season 1 of 24. According to Burgi, Joel Surnow had originally offered him the role of Jack Bauer. When they chose Kiefer Sutherland instead, Surnow offered Burgi another role because he still wanted him to be involved. He appeared in a total of 11 episodes, and was credited as a guest star. ''24'' credits *Season 1 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Selected filmography * Decommissioned (2016) * Fatal Instinct (2014) * The Green Inferno (2013) * Shanghai Blue (2010) * Friday the 13th (2009) * Hostel: Part II (2008) * Shanghai Red (2006) * Cellular (2004) * Payback (1995) Television appearances * The Oath (2019) * General Hospital (2014-2016) * Hawaii Five-0 (2014) * Body of Proof (2013) * Desperate Housewives (2004-2012) * NCIS (2010) * Las Vegas (2007) * Point Pleasant (2005-2006) * The District (2000-2003) * Judging Amy (2002-2003) * The Sentinel (1996-1999) * One West Waikiki (1994-1996) * Days of Our Lives (1992-1993) * Another World (1986-1988) External links * * * * Category:Actors Category:Season 1 actors Category:Special guest stars Category:Guest stars